


Mayura Costume Request

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: Gabriel and Nathalie's teenage daughter asks to be Mayura for Halloween.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Mayura Costume Request

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for the GBNCAAC Halloween prompt event!
> 
> Prompt: Gabenath child dressing up as Mayura for Halloween

“Father?” Gabriel’s daughter calls for his attention, entering his office.

“Yes, darling?”

“Could you make me a Mayura costume for Halloween?” 

If Gabriel had been drinking anything he would’ve spit it out. He and Nathalie had decided not to tell Dulcia about their prior villainous endeavors. The topic hardly came up anymore as it had been 17 years since Hawkmoth quit. However, anytime the topic did come up, Gabriel became timorous. 

“M- Mayura?” He finally asks.

“Y- yes?” She confirms, wondering why her father’s mood shifted so radically.

“Why would you want to be Mayura?” He asks nervously, doing a poor job of hiding it.

“Because it’s Halloween! It’s time for scare! And villains! And what better villain for me to be than the queen herself, Mayura!”

“What about Queen Bee?” He suggests.

“Pfft, Queen Bee was just a pawn. Even Hawkmoth wasn’t the head of the operation. We all know that Mayura called all the shots. She was definitely the most powerful villain. And the most beautiful.”

He can’t argue with that. 

He sighs in defeat, “Let me talk to your mother.”

“About a Mayura costume? Come on dad.” She moans, finding him to be unreasonable.

“Dulcia.” He says sternly.

“Fine.” She drops it, she puts her hands up. “I’ll wait downstairs.” She turns on the heels of her feet dramatically and leaves.

He continues his work for a couple of minutes before his wife comes in.

“Dulcia said you have something to ask me?”

“Close the door.” After she does so, he continues, “She wants to be Mayura for Halloween.”

“I see.”

“Should we tell her?”

“About us? That’s a bit drastic don’t you think?”

“I can’t think of another reason to give her as to why I would deny her request.”

“Why must you deny it? She could be Mayura for Halloween.”

“Would people become suspicious? I mean she looks so much like her mother…” He gestures towards his wife. “Who happens to be Mayura.”

“Gabriel, honey. You casted Adrien in a music video as Cat Noir with a complete costume and nobody guessed that it was him, not even us. I’m sure that no one will assume I’m Mayura if Dulcia decides to dress up.”

“Alright… as long as you aren’t worried.”

“Not in the slightest.” She kisses his cheek and goes to open the door. “Dulcia, sweetheart, your father said yes to the Mayura costume.”

Gabriel hears rapid footsteps up the stairs followed by Dulcia dashing into the room and running into her father to hug him. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! It’s going to look amazing!”

“Just don’t get those giant contact lenses for the costume.” He says patting her back, doing his best to accept the hug.

“Sure, fine.” She squeezes him tighter. “Thank you, Father!”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles warmly.

Dulcia lets him go and starts walking out but stops at the door to add, “Oh, one more thing, could you make a Hawkmoth costume for Robin?”

“Robin?” He asks, not recognizing the name.

“He’s uh this boy at school.” 

Gabriel thinks he sees his daughter’s cheeks begin to blush.“There’s a boy?” He protectively challenges.

Nathalie shakes her head ‘no’ and has some sort of silent conversation with their daughter causing Dulcia to run out the door.

“Just the Mayura costume is fine. Thanks, Father!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Little fun fact: I picked Robin to be the name of Dulcia's crush because it can mean "trickster" like Robin Hood. Dulcia meaning 'sweet' or 'treat', together they are 'trick or treat' ... I like name meanings a bit too much. Don't mind me.


End file.
